Nadeshiko Masayume
Nadeshiko Masayume, also known as Nade ''or ''Nade-chan by her peers, is the female protagonist of "Border of Death." A Celestial Angel Sorceress, Nadeshiko's magic exceeds greater than everyone, claiming her as the strongest member of the party. Design Nadeshiko is an average-height teenager with long black hair held down with a red headband, bright lavender eyes and pale-like skin. Her outfit consists mostly of purple colors as she sports on a button-up blouse that is lavender with long purple sleeves and a glittering purple skirt with grey stockings and thigh-high black boots. She also wears a black choker with a cross. Her headband holds a red ribbon and tail with a cross pendent with a blue ribbon pinned down by another cross emblem. There is also a pale pink wing sticking out from it. However, this wing is said to change colors depending on her mood. From time to time, she will sprout out her large Angel Wings, which are, of course, pure white. Personality Nadeshiko upon first meet would appear as a calm, yet insecure girl. But she is later seen as a sisterly figure to her peers. She even wants to have just as much fun as the next person. When she's in combat though, she takes a bit of a polar opposite personality as she is seriously focused on getting the task at hand done so she can continue on without worry. Throughout the series, it has become hinted that she has grown to have feelings for Ike Katayama. Profile The first female character introduced, and also a protagonist, Nadeshiko Masayume is a mysterious girl, who visits Ike Katayama in a dream at the beginning of the series. From Ike's assumption from what he's seen from her so far, she is indeed no ordinary girl. She replies with a "yes...and no" answer when he asks this, but was unable to answer when he asks about who she was and exits his dream, also waking him up. As far as it's known, Nadeshiko asked for help from the people of Ike's world, thus already revealing that she is NOT from his world. And being that she is also seen using her wings clearly does not make her a human. Most assumptions would lead to being that she is an angel. TO BE UPDATED Combat When in combat, Nadeshiko is seen manning a chakram that is magically just floating, attached to her left lower arm. From how she throws the chakram, it is well known that Nadeshiko's fighting style is a ranged type of attack. Despite how she is held defenseless without her chakram after is it thrown, she is still capable of fending herself with her little knowledge of aerobics to kick away at her foes. Her magic is where is comes in handy for her A LOT. With her magic, she's seem to have taken a liking to creating duplicates of her chakram and raining them down on her foes, dealing more damage than just a single chakram itself. Even without the need of her chakram, she is capable of summoning up her magic to the palm of her hand and shoot out a celestial-powered explosive or laser beam. With her wings out, they become helpful for her during flight battles. However, this is most dangerous as well. Her Angel Wings apparently double her magic power when they're summoned. MOON PHASES: The creator has introduced something new, saying that the phases of the moon affect Nadeshiko's power. Since Nadeshiko is a Celestial Angel, she is also powered by the stars and mostly the moon. (Relevently why her homeland Hidden Dawn is hidden away from sunlight.) The phases of the moon boosts her magic power, the full moon being at its max. As far as its known from the creator, nothing bad happens to her if there is a New Moon (no moon showing). It only affects her during half-moons and a full moon. Abilities *Dream Walker - Being that Nadeshiko is first seen in Ike's dream when they meet, it is assumed that she is a Dream Walker: one who can appear into anyone's dreams. **The reason for this ability is most likely due to Kaine, being a Dream Guardian around the dream element. Plus, he used his magic to set her mind to ease when she was sleeping in the prologue. IN COMBAT *''Celestial Rings of Radiance'' - With the use of her magic, Nadeshiko duplicates her chakram and forms them into a larger ring as they encircle her. These act in a few ways: **She can keep the duplicates encircling her and they spin around her, cutting away foes that try to get near her as a shield. **She can use the duplicates and throw them forward the normal way she throws her chakram, only with a wider range. **If she focuses her magic onto each chakram, she can have them circle around her, yet shoot low-powered celestial beams. *''Divine Retribution ~ Angel Requiem'' - If this were a game, consider this her ULTIMATE attack. However, this is rare, for it's only available during a Full Moon. Whether cloudy or not, the full moon will shine at its brightest and power her up, but then will take the form of melting, which is just an illusion. Four arcane circles will appear around her, each with a glowing orb and shoot celestial lasers out. **This attack is also timed. It will cancel out until morning comes or until there are no more enemies. However, her spell keeps the night going for the moon. ***How do you know the spell will die out? The moon is the timer with its melting process. The white is being drained out of the moon. So once the Full Moon becomes a New Moon, time is up and the illusion breaks. **Since this is an ultimate attack and Nadeshiko rarely uses it, there is the fact that she's not fully mastered the intense power from it. So there is the side-effect that she'll collapse after battle and won't recover until the next 10-24 hours... *''Angel Wings'' - Not exactly an ability. But when she summons her wings out, they double her magic power. Relationships *Ike Katayama - First meeting in a dream, she asks that he assist her in protecting her homeland. It is seen that the two have been growing close enough to be considered more than just friends and partners in battle. *Kaine Skylar - She and Kaine are siblings. But they're the same age, are they twins? Are they even siblings? As far as it's known, he's the one who looks after her and happily serves her without complaint. *Erin Donovan - Being that Erin has developed to learn elemental magic, Nadeshiko gladly tutors her to honing down her magic skills. *Zanade Masayume - The two together appear as doppelgangers. Nadeshiko does seem to fear her from this effect, but not much misfortune happens. Though Zanade does appear to leave a bad vibe whenever near. Nadeshiko doesn't know why Zanade exists, but Zanade seems to know. Not much is known further than that. MORE TO ADD Fun Facts *The character Nadeshiko Masayume is full-right claimed by the creator of the series--character, appearance and all. *If written in Japanese characters, Nadeshiko's full name would be written as "正夢 なでしこ." (Masayume Nadeshiko) **"なでしこ" is that of a delicate frilled pink carnation flower. This may hint as to how Nadeshiko is easily very fond of any type of flowers she receives. ***Her favorite at most being cherry blossom flowers, which seems to allusionze from the Japanese CLAMP series, "Cardcaptor Sakura" where the main character (named Sakura, meaning cherry blossoms) has a deceased mother named Nadeshiko and is often seen as a spirit/guardian angel watching over her. [The creator did say that she got Nadeshiko's name from Cardcaptor Sakura to begin with.] **"正夢" translates to "a dream come true." This may hint to her home world, Hidden Dawn. She states that though it is a borderworld between life and death, she's designed it as a dream come true for all spirts. *Nadeshiko's overall apperance is based upon the series creator, minus the eyes. Nadeshiko's eyes are lavender while the creator's are dark brown (often mistaken black). wish my eyes were lavender," she commented with a laugh. *Nadeshiko seems to speak with Japanese honorifics, addressing her peers with "-kun", "-chan" or "-san" when necessary. **Before warming up to Ike, she usually addressed him by his name. But eventually, she addressed him as "Ike-kun." **Kaine, however, is different as she uses the Japanese honorific for "big brother": "Onii-chan", or jokingly "Nii-nii." *Despite her teenager apperance, Nadeshiko is actually MUCH OLDER than she appears. As an angel, she can alter her apperarance with her magic. She just chose to live in her teenage form. (Of course, you'd question how old she REALLY is) *Nadeshiko's battle tactics are highly based on Final Fantasy VIII's female heroine, Rinoa Heartilly. Including Monty Oum's fanmade Rinoa from his crossover animation, Dead Fantasy. always liked Rinoa when I first played the game. I wanted to base a character of my own on her one day. And I did," the creator said. *She is indeed very fond of the color purple. But that's not all. In some countries, like Japan for example, "purple" and "violet" had been thought as a noble color, and used occasionally as a color for high ranks. As an Angel Sorceress whose ranked highest in her magic studies, Nadeshiko's favorite color also reflects on her rank of magic, thus marking her as the strongest. *The wing on her headband changes colors depending on her mood. The creator jokes to calling this a "Mood Wing" (a spoof-up of "Mood Ring"). There are 8 colors in total. **Pink - Pink is the default color on her headband. Generally her normal and happy mood. **Red - Obvious by it's color, this will appear when she is angered and in rage. **Yellow - Whenever she shows worry and guilt. **Green - Green with envy~ **Blue - Uneasiness and shyness. This becomes one of the well-known colors her friends would recognize. **Purple - Whenever she's in love. (What's funny is that she's yet to see this color, so when this color appears she is baffled and confused.) **Black - Showing no emotions, whatsoever. Commonly when she's in a trance and lost in thought... **White - Sadness and regret. TO BE UPDATED